Here Goes
by DetectiveInspectorSydney
Summary: Rose's journey post Doomsday and continuing on post Journey's End. 10Too in later chapters, so if you don't like him, this may not be a story for you. Trigger warning for depression and suicidal tendencies I know the plot is over done, but please try it out, especially if you're really, REALLY bored!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You might be able to tell if you've read any of my other stuff, but I'm a BIG Rose/10 shipper. I also tend to write stories after I go searching for an idea and don't like what I find. So this is another Rose/10 and Rose/Duplicate fic. Someday I want to write an AU where Rose was lying about being pregnant because I've never found one that was finished, but that's not what this is. **

**Anyway, this is the story, and if you've read "I'm Not Doctor Who, I'm Your English Teacher" you might recognize some of the format, but I'm not going to put up word definitions or anything for this. I don't want to mess with the flow. Thanks for sticking with it this long, I promise to try not to write another Author's Note that's this lengthy.**

**Paz,**

**Sydney.**

"Often there comes a point in people's lives when, incongruously, someone else is the intrinsic key to that person's survival." Brilliant! It was official. Nothing Rose did was safe. In a desperate attempt to numb the burning behind her eyes that had not stopped since she'd seen the Doctor 10 days ago at Darlig Ulv Stranden, Rose had picked up a book. It was just lying on an end table in Pete's library. That sentence had been the first words she'd laid eyes on. It was like the Universe was trying to torture her. Correction, Rose _knew _that the Universes were _succeeding _in torturing her.

The burning, itching feeling was returning with a vengeance. Rose was going through a period of no sleep. That first week in the mansion, Rose had not come out of her room until Jackie had dragged her from the bed kicking and screaming. When she hadn't been crying, she slept. It went in cycles for the first month. Jackie found out she was pregnant, and Rose could barely manage a hug and a smile, but she thought she covered up her despondency well. She was dimly aware that she should be happy for Pete, her mother, and herself really, but life was a fog. Rose was drifting along, unable to see let alone find a way out.

Mickey, of course, saw right through her. His time on his own had broadened his perspective and empathetic abilities. Within the first week that she was trapped in the parallel world, Pete was offering her a job. She didn't really want it. She didn't want anything. Her mum had to force her to sit down at the dining room table three times a day and eat. Rose wasn't starving herself on purpose, she just didn't want sustenance. She didn't care anymore. She refused to take the TARDIS key from around her neck. One night at dinner, Rose got up from the table to go to bed and Jackie insisted that she take the necklace off. "You could choke in your sleep," was Jackie's reasoning. _Good, _Rose thought, _it can choke me and then I'll be dead._ That thought stopped her in her tracks. What would the Doctor say if he knew what she was thinking? Just the thought of him made her throat close up; a small sob escaped Rose's lips and she hurried upstairs to the room Pete had given her.

Once there, Rose made her decision. She would be just like the doctor. She would put her skills to use, like he would have wanted, and hide herself inside, just like he always did. She'd started at Torchwood the next day.

Especially after Bad Wolf Bay, Rose's depression had become worse. She hardly spoke to anyone. But rather than cry, she became almost robotic. Her family would have accused her of being a Cyberman if this had been a laughing matter. Rose was diligent and dutiful to her work, but there was no heart in it. There was no heart in anything she did, because she no longer had one.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months later Rose had a little brother. She and Pete were with her mother. Jackie had insisted that she did not need drugs or surgery. She refused to acknowledge that at forty two there were bound to be more complications in this pregnancy. She wanted to prove that she was every bit as strong as anybody else that had been through that delivery room. So ten hours later, with much screaming, crying, swearing, and at least four liters of coffee between the two coaches, Anthony Prentice Tyler squalled his way into the world.

Once he was clean and relatively warm, Jackie looked over to her oldest. Rose smiled. It was a bigger smile than the usual, but like all of them, it didn't reach her eyes.

"He's beautiful Mum, Dad-"calling Pete "Dad' still felt weird, but it was getting easier. "Do you mind if I step out, yeah? All that coffee went right through me." Jackie and Pete exchanged a look, but Pete spoke for the both of them. "Sure Rose, go ahead." Rose was out of the room in the blink of an eye.

Once inside the bathroom, the tears flowed freely. Rose had become quite adept at holding her emotions in, but the newborn baby had done a number that she hadn't been expecting. Of course everything reminded her of the Doctor, but this was especially painful. She was in love with him. She'd had dreams in which it had been her exhausted form lying in the bed, cradling a small bundle, a little on the small side, with a full head of brown hair. The Doctor grinning down at her with the most genuine smile of joy, his requisite pinstripe suit rather rumpled.

She'd known every time she'd woken up that these dreams were impossible, even when she had been on the TARDIS. However sure she was that the Doctor reciprocated her feelings (and the seeds of doubt had roots, if not buds), a human and Time Lord having a baby together sounded rather far-fetched. Still she'd wanted that future, much more than she was willing to admit, and seeing baby Tony for the first time had drilled home that she would never be able to attain it, much more than anything else in her new "life." Pulling out her phone, Rose dialed Mickey. He was covering for her and Pete at Torchwood.

"Hello?"

"Mickey, it's Rose."

"Rose," his voice was laced with concern and palpable anxiety. Her stomach clenched a little at the thought of what she'd put him through over the past months, "are you all right?"

"Yeah, Mickey I'm fine-"she sniffed, trying to prevent snot from dripping in to her open mouth.

"You don't sound fine," Rose rolled her eyes at the accusing tone. Sometimes Mickey was worse than her mother.

"Mickey, I'm fine. I was just calling to tell you that it's a boy." There was a half second of silence as the strung out operative processed what "it's a boy" meant. Then he yelled so loudly that Rose nearly dropped the phone down the toilet.

"Jackie had the baby!" Rose rubbed her right ear gingerly as she held the phone at arm's length.

"Ouch! Yeah, Mickey. Don't shout. His name's Tony. And I just thought I'd tell you."

"Are Jackie and Pete there?"

"No, I'm in the Lou. I'm pretty sure phones aren't allowed in rooms anyway."

"Oh, okay. Well, you should get back then. Tell them I said congratulations. Gran's gonna want to knit a blanket if she hasn't already." Rose gave a watery chuckle at the thought.

"Okay. See ya soon."

"Yeah, see ya. Take care," the warning was not lost on Rose.

"I will," she lied, "thanks for covering."

"No problem, any time." Rose hung up. After a couple wrong turns, she returned to her mother's room, eyes and cheeks considerably less splotchy. Pete was the first to notice her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Rose immediately rearranged her features.

"Nothing. Just tired." Jackie turned to look at her daughter. Her son had finished nursing, and was now sleeping in his mother's arms.

"Darling, would you mind going to nurse's station and asking if there's any place Tony needs to be or go?" If Pete did not recognize this as a ploy to get Rose by herself, he said nothing, and walked out dutifully, promising to be back in 2 minutes. Rose sighed and plunked herself down in a chair. Jackie rounded on her.

"Rose, what is the matter?"

"What do you mean?" This was a gut reaction, even though as the words came out of her mouth Rose knew they would do her no good.

"You know exactly what I mean! You used to be so lucid and blasé about everything, and now-" Rose heaved a derisive laugh.

"Lucid and blasé? Since when were you so posh?" Jackie glared.

"I may have been doing a little reading while I was on bed rest?" Rose laughed again, but it wasn't genuine. It never was.

"Reading what? Charles Dickens?" And just like that an unbidden memory crept upon her making her eyes sting. She quickly pushed the thought from her mind.

"Shut up. The point is, it's like I don't even know you anymore. You've changed and I don't know what to do with you." Rose face felt a little hot and she returned the glare.

"Yeah? Well, people change Mum. That's how it works. Life moves on and people do with it. Maybe you don't know me. Maybe that's just how it is."

"Don't talk to me that way. I'm your mother!" Rose scoffed.

"Of course you're my mother. Who else would you be? But you're Rose Tyler from the Powell Estate's mother, and I'm not her anymore, as you so astutely pointed out!" Jackie would have been on her feet were she not so physically drained.

"Astute! Look who's posh now. And what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? That I'm not your mother anymore?" Rose stood.

"Jackie Tyler will always be my mum. I'm just not her daughter anymore." And with that, Rose flew out of the room, knocking Pete against a wall in the process. Fresh tears and sobs were wrenched from her body. She felt guilty for what she had said, but it was still true. Blinded by tears and the thunderstorm that had split the sky open, Rose walked the four or so miles to Jason's flat. Mickey was staying with his Gran, and while Rose loved her dearly, she didn't think she could face the "tea and sympathy" tonight. Jason was with Mickey on duty, so she would have the whole place to herself.

Rose Tyler staggered into the sparse living room and collapsed on crumb dusted couch. She hadn't really bothered to even shut the door and the key was still in the lock. In the next few minutes her sobs quieted, her shallow breath deepened like the evening tide, and she fell into a damp, cold, painful slumber. Again she dreamed of a beautiful little baby and a proud father kissing her temple.

**A/N: What'd you think? I love reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I've decided to stop promising that I'll post a certain time because it never really works out that way. But I _do_ promise that I will never leave a story unfinished, no matter how long it takes to write it. Since I'm done with the semester and I've finished all applications for the time being, I am free to write some fanfiction! Sorry this chapter is so short, I really hope that the fourth chapter is longer. Also, THANK YOU RoseWeasley929 and talbotbreanna for following this. Your support means a lot!  
**

**Paz,**

**Sydney**

Mickey's Gran's house was too far for Mickey to drive there this late, he had no money for a cab and he couldn't find his tube card, so Jake let him crash at his place which was just a few blocks from Torchwood. It was about seven in the morning when Jake and Mickey stumbled into the apartment inebriated with sheer exhaustion. Jake fumbled for the switch.

"Woah!" the harsh electric light illuminated a somewhat damp looking blonde wearing sport shorts and an oversized sweatshirt, her hair down and tangled. In their befuddled state, neither man had noticed that they hadn't needed to unlock the front door given that the spare key was still in the lock. Mickey ran over to his ex-girlfriend, checking her pulse and making sure she could breathe. He wished this was not an instinctual response to her prone form. Part of Mickey wanted Rose to accept that she had an onus to keep going; another facet of him said that was an incongruous and stupid thing to say to a woman who had lost the love her life.

When he determined that she was just sleeping, he gently nudged her. Rose groaned and blinked slowly, "Hey there." She smiled slightly before she remembered that she had been dreaming. Her expression became stony again.

"Rose, what're you doing here. Why aren't you at hospital?" Rose grimaced.

"Me and Mum had a fight. I didn't know where else to go, so I came here. I hope you don't mind." Jake's expression was too complex to clearly decipher.

"No, 'course I don't mind. I was just about to hit the hay, feel free to help yourself to some coffee or something. I think Sally-" his girlfriend that owned the book/movie store below the apartments. She was a plant agent that watched out for suspicious possibly alien activity in the area, "has some clothes around here somewhere."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll do that. I'll just wash them and bring them back later." Jake nodded, before retreating down the hallway to his room. Mickey stayed. He was giving Rose a hard stare that made her uncomfortable and defensive. "What?"

"What happened? Why are you here?" Rose sighed. The truth would come out anyway.

"I just got upset. Seeing baby Tony, it was just too much…" her sentenced tapered off, but Mickey understood. She didn't need to say anymore.

"Yeah, yeah okay. I'm going to bed. Just, don't leave without telling me, yeah?" Rose nodded, before heading toward the kitchen for some tea. It would be strong and bitter today, a perfect match for the unbidden emotions swelling in her mind. Looking around the kitchen, she made a decision. She was going to have to get her own place. She wasn't able to hide in her parents house.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose found an apartment within the week. She didn't ask for any help with the packing, or the searching, and paused only every so often to coo at and tickle her beautiful baby brother. The truth was, she didn't much care where she ended up as long as it wasn't torturously far from Torchwood. Pete had offered to pay for the rent or even buy her a condo, but the last thing Rose wanted was to be beholden to her parents. She found a place on Three Colt St. the opposite side of the city, and as she had accumulated only perhaps three boxes, she loaded her stuff into a TARDIS blue sedan she'd been given by Torchwood as an incentive, and left.

The first few weeks were rocky. Jackie was still upset and confused by Rose's behavior, Rose was a bit herself. Mickey came round at least twice a week just to check on her, when he wasn't dogging her at the office. It was really quite annoying, but she didn't blame him. Sometimes she imagined what the Doctor would say if he saw what was going on.

Slowly, over the next year, Rose began to emerge from her shell again. She and Jackie mended fences. Jackie could not really understand why her daughter changed, but she knew she had, and she tried to support her daughter as best she could, because there is nothing a mother wouldn't do for her child.

Rose began talking to people outside of her family (which included Mickey, Mickey's Gran, and Jake) without absolutely having to, but nobody got close to her. There were times when she felt like she ought to be more cheerful, especially when she babysat for the rambunctious brother she adored.

There were dark nights, however, when she woke up and started crying, that she was angry at the Doctor. She just wanted to rip off this veil of sadness because he didn't deserve her tears. But that was the monstrous depression talking. She knew that she couldn't have loved him like she did, and couldn't have felt the love she believed he had for her, without him missing her the way she missed him. And then there were days when Rose was selfless enough to hope that he didn't miss her at all, because then he wouldn't feel the way she did. Every week leading up to the anniversary of her last day with the Doctor, Rose took a leave of absence and drove herself to Norway. She mostly sat on the beach and watched the spot where the Doctor had last disappeared. Mickey had Norwegian Torchwood agents tailing her the entire time, and he was sure she knew this, though she never said anything.

Over the next two and a half years Rose climbed quickly through the ranks of Torchwood. Her knowledge of alien species and cultures, time travel, etc. far surpassed most in Torchwood who had been recruited straight from military sectors. Her hands on experience made her extremely valuable. She also developed weapons and physical combat training surprisingly well for a civilian. A mutual instructor had commented on this to Mickey once. Mickey had replied, "There's an insane amount of running involved with the Doctor."

One day about mid-June Rose was sitting in her office, looking around, she smiled to herself about what the Doctor would say about her going domestic. In the back of her mind she realized she was able to think of him without too much pain. It was nice. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard rattled thundering on her wooden door.

"Rose! Open up!" It was Mickey.

"Come on Rose! You've gotta hear this!" And Jake? Rose stood up and cautiously opened the door.

"What are you boys up to?" Mickey and Jake burst through the door.

"Rose you've gotta-

"They've found this fantastic new alien thing-"

"Anyway, we think we can get you back to him!" Jake and Mickey's garble was nearly intelligible.

"Okay, slow down. They've found what? Who's him?" Mickey took a breath. He was beaming wider than she had ever seen him.

"Dr. Porntippa, you know down in alien tech?"

"Yeah?"

"She's salvaged some Sontaran thing, and we think we can turn it into a Dimension Canon?

"And what does that mean?"

"It means we can get you back home! We can get you back to the Doctor!" Tears pricked at Rose's eyes.

"Mickey. If this is a joke, I'll never speak to you again." She turned to Jake, who was beaming almost as widely. "Or you." Jake shook his head.

"I swear we're not joking. It's really down there. Porntippa let us know as soon as she could, and she wanted us to tell you right away. She sent us up here three minutes ago-" Jake grabbed her wrist. "Come on!" Jake and Mickey dragged her out of her office, and down the hall. Many of their coworkers were staring at them, but they were moving too quickly to notice. They skipped the lifts and nearly fell down two flights of stairs on their way to the sub-basement. Dr. Porntippa was waiting for them. She too, was smiling.

"Agent Tyler, it is so good to see you." Rose had been down there a week ago to help identify a supposed dangerous weapon that turned out to be a hair dryer. She led the three of them into a hangar type room, perhaps too small for an actual airplane, but still very large. In the center was an orange a purple looking tube. It had a platform large enough for a person to stand on, and wires and circuits.

"Wow." Something drew Rose towards the large cylindrical structure. She turned back to the boys and Dr. Porntippa, "And you're sayin' that this can get me back home." The three nodded enthusiastically. "What is it exactly?"

"It's a Sontaran transit beam. We want to modify it to get it to send people between worlds."

"But the Doctor said that travel between the parallel worlds would collapse the universes. He would have come back if he thought there was a way." Of this, Rose was certain. Dr. Porntippa nodded.

"Yes, but this universe is running ahead of yours. And we think we have reason to believe that the walls are getting thinner." Rose's eyes widen in understanding.

"The stars." For the last few weeks Torchwood had noticed small disturbances in the night sky. Here and there a star or two would disappear, just last week someone in Italy had lost a whole constellation. It was subtle enough that the larger public didn't seem to be taking notice, but the frequency with which these disappearances occurred was closing in, and pretty soon it wouldn't just be Torchwood that was paying attention.

"We think that if we can turn this," she gestured to the unwired mess, "into a dimension cannon, not only can we get you back to the Doctor, but we can figure out what's causing the darkness to come." Rose nodded. She was not really allowing herself to believe that this was possible. She wanted to scream with joy, hop up and down a bunch, and then perhaps sob into a pillow, but she had to keep her composure.

"So, can I help you build this Dimension Canon?" Rose looked apprehensively over at Mickey, knowing that he might have some things to say about what she should and shouldn't be involved in. She was fully prepared to stand up to him, he wasn't her boss, it was just much more comfortable when they were agreeing. Luckily, Dr. Porntippa spoke for him.

"Help? Rose, we want you to run the project?" Rose let out a little gasp of surprise.

"Really?" Porntippa smiled.

"We know how important this is to you. I couldn't think of anyone better." Rose stepped away from the Dimension Canon and flew at Dr. Porntippa, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. Then she hugged Jake, before wrapping her arms around Mickey's neck and murmuring into his shoulder-

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou." Tears were falling now.

The Dimension Canon Project was kept pretty well under wraps, but Rose's colleagues could tell she was up to something. She spent the same amount of time at work (which was very nearly all of it), but she was happier. She smiled and laughed and was friendly. She ran around rather than trudging dejectedly. It was easy for Rose's colleagues to see that she was not head of the Dimension Canon project because of nepotism. Rose threw her blood, sweat, and a good amount of tears into it. It was her life, because it was what she lived for, and it was paying off.

**A/N: Dr. Porntippa is named after my friend who was a foreign exchange student and unfortunately for me, had to return home this past summer. I miss her very much, and I was thinking of her when I wrote this.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Paz,**

**Sydney**

**P.S. I did not rewatch any Doctor Who episodes in preparation for this chapter, so any mistakes I made, feel free to let me know. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: School is back in session, but I'm really enjoying this, and will try to keep it going at a regular. The only promise I can make is that I will not abandon this story. Thank you so much for all the favorites and follows!**

The Dimension Canon Project was moving steadily. Within the first three months the team got it working. An intern named Ianto created a bracelet that was linked to the dimension canon, and Rose was surprised to discover that it was very similar to the vortex manipulator Jack had had when she first met him. She explained this to Ianto and he had smiled, muttering something about knowing a Jack from a pub he frequented. This had caused Rose to laugh, knowing that Ianto was probably just her Jack's type. Not that he really had a type. It was more like anything that moved.

So, the Dimension Canon was fully operational. The only problem was finding the correct dimension, and once inside that dimension, contacting the Doctor. Every day it was the same. Rose came into work (or just walked downstairs depending on whether or not she'd slept on a cot in her office), strapped on the revamped vortex manipulator, and waited for either Mickey, Jake, or Dr. Porntippa to help her turn on the machine. Rose was, of course, fully capable of operating the machine herself, but someone had to be there to monitor the machines' readings while she traveled. It was mostly for her safety, and while she cared little for it, she knew that if she died prematurely; A) she'd never find the doctor and B) if she didn't die, Mickey would have her kicked off the project.

Luckily, her friends were rather punctual people, so she never had long to wait. It was the same story every day. She would step onto the platform, program the coordinates into the wristband to match those on the canon's monitor, she'd press a button, and off she went. It was uncomfortable, she was being atomized and transported through time and space. She imagined was something like traveling through the time vortex without the TARDIS' walls to protect you. It was simultaneously freezing cold, but she also felt like she was being ripped apart down to a molecular level. Thankfully is only lasted a second or two. There was also a welcome intake of breath, as well as a tripping kind of running, as if she was running from the pain. This she managed to perfect over time.

Since Rose had begun jumping dimensions, the scientists that monitored her trips had been noticing an interesting phenomenon. They had programmed the computer to almost follow a scent. Rose didn't quite understand it, but the computer was supposed to pick coordinates that were close to the Doctor. There had been several false starts, some funny, like the time she'd appeared on a field in the middle of some football match involving aliens that were different colored octopi from the waist up. The game had stopped immediately, and Rose had felt some ten thousand eyes all on her at once. She'd quickly disappeared, and she, Jake, and Mickey had had a good laugh about her becoming the patron god of football. Other times, were not so nice.

She'd landed in bars, or been walking down a street. She'd ask funny questions, and maybe get in a fist fight. She had a small, but lethal, piece that she kept on her at all times, but she tried not to use it. Given this affrontery to gun she usually came back with at least a sprained joint and a black eyed concussion. One time she'd materialized just in time to experience an honest to god western shooting duel. The bullet had torn through her arm, and upon return to Torchwood's basement, she fainted from blood loss and exhaustion. That had put her out of commission for several days, and no one had the heart to continue without her. She couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. She appreciated their loyalty, and yes she wanted to be the one to find the Doctor, but the darkness was coming in earnest now, and they needed help.

The work was dangerous, and Jackie was not happy that her daughter was willingly putting herself in danger, but she knew that this danger was nothing new to her oldest. Rose traversed a myriad of egregious experiences, because that's what everyday was without the Doctor. And life would continue to be dangerous and miserable, until Rose found him.

**A/N: I think that the next few are going to be pretty short like this is. Sorry. As I get deeper in the story though, the chapters will be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you Perks of Being a Whovian for my first review! There were one or two other very sweet people who also reviewed, but my computer isn't loading them at the moment. Thank you to all! I was starting to get a little worried that there were simply too many of these and no one was interested.**

Rose looked up. The atmosphere was unpleasant to breathe, she was coughing. The nebulous atmosphere did not deter her from her pressing aspiration; find the Doctor. Besides, it was not killing her at the moment, and the sky was quite pretty.

Christmas had come and gone at home. A now nearly three year old Tony was delighted to find all sorts of goodies from Father Christmas in his stocking and under the tree. Rose had not felt much like celebrating, but she did love her brother and she wasn't going to disappoint him by spending Christmas at work. In fact, she'd already gotten her family their Christmas presents. For Jackie, a new toaster oven that was said to work even after several burning sessions, Rose got Pete several cannister of this special slime remover that Dr. Porntippa had used when she'd come back from particularly unpleasant alien encounters. "There was this one time, I just got covered in stink sap. I thought I'd never get it out, but we out my clothes in the washer with this, I used it in the shower, and everything came out as good as new!" Pete smiled gratefully at his daughter. He may be the director of Torchwood, but he still went out on a few missions every once and awhile.

Tony got a big red tricycle, from Father Christmas of course. He was delighted and wanted to try it out immediately, but Jackie said that he wasn't aloud to ride in the house, and there was a fair amount of ice on the sidewalks. Rose had agonized about whether or not to get Tony a trike. FIrst of all, she had no idea whether nearly three was an appropriate age to have a tricycle, and second of all, it looked almost identical to the red bike the Doctor had given her at the age of eleven (she hadn't known it was the Doctor at the time but now the memory of it brought tears to her eyes). But the look on Tony's face after he unwrapped the incredibly complexly tape package (courtesy of Sally) she'd known she'd made the right decision.

For Christmas dinner the Tylers had joined Mickey and his Gran for a huge feast. Rose would never understand how a nearly blind woman that walked with a cane and a totally culinarily inept Mickey had made one of the best meals she'd ever eaten, but she decided to pass it off as a Christmas miracle. They had a wonderful time listening to music, watching the President's address, and generally eating much too much. It turned out to be lucky that they all spent Christmas together, because Mickey's Gran unexpectedly suffered a massive stroke just before New Year's, and died instantly. Mickey was distraught. He had now lived through the death of his grandmother, twice. Jake, Sally, and the rest of the Tylers tried to be a support system, and all things considered Mickey was handling the situation very well. Now he spent as much time at the office as Rose did, as they doubled their efforts to get Rose back to the Doctor. The sky was nearly devoid of stars on Pete's world now, and most of the population was starting to panic. Paramedics, Fire stations, and Police Forces were on high alert 24/7 as suicide, burglary, arson, and other dangerous exploits had skyrocketed.

In the past few weeks Mickey, Jake, and Porntippa had been doing some tinkering. They'd been getting random readings, as if the machine was struggling to convey something. At first they thought that Rose was on the brink of heart failure due to dimension travel, but they quickly discovered that she was healthy as a horse. But the more Rose hopped, the more the frequency came up, so they started following it. Rose glanced at her vortex manipulator. She'd followed the coordinates, but the signal flatlined here. Rose sighed, and tried not to be too disappointed, before turning on her heel and disappearing into the green and purple fog.


End file.
